The present invention relates to an arrangement for treatment of hair by means of a liquid in a circulating process. More particularly, it relates to such an arrangement which has a circulating pump unit with a pump which is driven by an electric motor integrated in the unit, wherein the circulating pump unit has a suction opening and a discharge opening and at its lower end seals with a foot a discharge opening of a flushing basin.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such arrangement is disclosed in the German Gebrauchsmuster G No. 8,532,878. The arrangement disclosed in this reference has several feet, and one foot is provided with a suction opening and seals a discharge opening of a flushing basin. The disadvantage of this construction is that the foot with the suction opening must be positioned by hand in a very complicated manner for sealing the discharge opening of the flushing basin so that a sealing is achieved by the placing force of the foot. In the event of improper positioning of the foot and dirtying of the discharge opening or the foot with the suction opening, a 100% sealing can no longer be guaranteed. This can lead to an uncontrollable discharge of the treatment liquid so that the remaining liquid can reach during circulation an increased rinsing concentration which is disadvantageous for the hair treatment results.